


Vecinos

by Witch_Soul



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Tension, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neighbors
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Soul/pseuds/Witch_Soul
Summary: Conjunto de historias al azar sobre Mitsui y Rukawa siendo vecinos, con diferentes situaciones y diferentes espacios. Los oneshot son independientes entre sí, aunque tal vez algunos tengan relación con otros, depende de la inspiración...la clasificación y tipo de relación entre ambos protagonistas estarán especificadas en cada historia.
Relationships: Mitsui Hisashi/Rukawa Kaede
Kudos: 1





	Vecinos

**Author's Note:**

> Vecinos #1: Uno de ellos se emborracha y termina irrumpiendo por la ventana en el departamento del nuevo vecino.

﹀︿﹀︿﹀

Rukawa no era una persona de sueño ligero, lo que significaba que el ruido que lo despertó era algo más que su gato tirando algún plato olvidado en la mesa. Parpadeó en la oscuridad, tratando de enfocar su mente adormilada en el presente, forzando sus oídos por algún indicio de ruido extraño. Durante unos segundos el silencio reinó en su departamento, haciéndole creer que realmente se había despertado por nada, y estaba a un paso de dejar caer la cabeza en la comodidad de la almohada otra vez cuando lo sintió; definitivamente había algo más grande que su gato moviéndose en su sala, a juzgar por el ruido amortiguado que flotó hasta él. Los últimos vestigios de somnolencia escaparon de su cuerpo mientras se levantaba apresurado y echaba mano de algo con lo cual defenderse del intruso.

Avanzó con la espalda pegada a la pared, tratando de adivinar la posición del extraño mediante más ruidos, pero la sala volvió al silencio. Ni siquiera había indicios de alguna linterna, ¿qué tan experimentado era el ladrón para moverse por su departamento sin la necesidad de luz? Tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño con molestia; apenas llevaba viviendo allí una semana y ya tenía estos problemas. Vecindario seguro sus pelotas, pensó, recordando al entusiasta corredor de propiedades. De todos modos, fuera quién fuera, le daría una paliza por irrumpir así en su casa y despertarlo a las 3 de la mañana.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al espacio abierto, sus ojos cavaron en cada rincón en busca del delincuente, hasta que se posaron en la figura tumbada sobre su sofá. Parpadeó confundido mientras veía a su gato acomodarse contra el bulto desconocido que en ese momento acaparaba el asiento y lanzarle una mirada de fulgurantes ojos verdes en medio de la oscuridad. Casi en el mismo instante sus oídos captaron otro sonido amortiguado: ronquidos.

Rukawa dejó caer la mano que llevaba el zapato.

﹀

Mitsui gruñó mientras los hilos de su conciencia tiraban de él poco a poco al mundo real. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero la luz cegadora proveniente de la ventana le hizo cerrarlos al instante, maldiciendo en voz alta ante el incipiente dolor de cabeza que lo golpeó. Debió quedarse dormido en el sofá otra vez, reconoció, y tenía una resaca del demonio. Al menos había logrado llegar a su departamento en una pieza y no había acabado estampado en el suelo por perder el equilibrio escalando el viejo árbol de cerezo. Se lo enrostraría a Ryota, pensó, tratando de reírse, pero la resequedad de su garganta quemó. Pasó un brazo sobre la cara y gimió, deseando un vaso de agua fría pero demasiado cansado como para pensar en pararse y obtenerlo.

Un bulto suave se movió en su pecho.

Debajo de su brazo, Mitsui abrió los ojos. Había una calidez y un peso extra sobre él que no había notado antes. Olvidándose de su pequeña victoria de supervivencia tras su escalada ebrio, se incorporó deprisa solo para descubrir un pequeño gato negro que rodó hasta sus rodillas, aparentemente tomado por sorpresa por su repentino movimiento. El animal se estiró, maullando descontento, antes de saltar sobre el respaldo del sillón y salir de su visión. Mitsui parpadeó, confundido, ¿desde cuándo tenía un gato? Quizás un callejero se había colado en su departamento por la noche, mientras dejaba la ventana abierta. Se masajeó las sienes, tratando de recordar su aventura: Estaba en el bar, con Hanamichi y Ryota. Habían bebido de más, y luego sus llaves ya no estaban en su bolsillo, así que decidió recurrir al truco que lo salvara otras veces: escalar el cerezo del jardín que daba a su balcón, en el tercer piso, para meterse por la ventana. Era un poco arriesgado, pero había usado esa técnica demasiadas veces —con diferentes estados de sobriedad—como para equivocarse. Aparentemente su cuerpo decidió quedarse dormido en el primer lugar cómodo que encontró y jamás llegó a su habitación, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Decidió que, ya que estaba despierto, iría a buscar ese vaso de agua y aprovecharía de mirar al gato intruso también. Se giró para ponerse de pie y otra visión desconocida lo hizo vociferar.

—¡¿Qué mierda?!

Allí, desparramado sobre un sillón individual, había un tipo aparentemente muy dormido. O lo estaba antes de que él gritara. El desconocido gruñó algo inentendible mientras abría los ojos, desorientado. Mitsui hizo un barrido rápido a su alrededor en busca de algo, lo que fuera, que le sirviera como arma de defensa contra el presunto ladrón, ¿en qué momento se habría colado? ¿entró junto con el gato? ¿por qué no había escuchado nada? ¿y por qué carajos estaba dormido en su sala, como si perteneciera allí? Encontró una revista en la mesa de centro. Bueno, eso serviría.

—¿Quién carajos eres y qué haces en mi departamento? —exigió, poniéndose de pie para enfrentar al hombre que ahora lo miraba fijamente.

—Rukawa.

Ante la insólita respuesta, Mitsui solo pudo parpadear. ¿Acaso ese idiota acababa de decirle su nombre, así como si nada? O tenía demasiadas agallas o era demasiado estúpido, probablemente lo segundo. Pero antes de que soltara alguna diatriba colorida el otro volvió a hablar, levantándose para mirarlo de frente.

—Y este es mi departamento.

Eso era inesperado.

﹀

Rukawa evitó rodar los ojos mientras miraba al otro tipo frente a él. Aparentemente se había asustado por verlo; sintió ganas de reírse de la ironía. No solo eso, también le había reclamado estar en _su_ departamento. Frunció el ceño, estudiándolo con atención. Tal vez se trataba de algún loco o algo por el estilo y ahora tendría que ver la manera de sacarlo de su casa antes de que hiciera algo peligroso. Recordó el zapato que había llevado a la sala como arma la noche anterior, haciendo una nota mental para tomarlo si la situación lo ameritaba. Por otro lado, el desconocido solo tenía una revista enrollada, y parecía un poco más bajo; tal vez podría derribarlo antes de llamar a la policía local. Esperó alerta el siguiente movimiento.

—¿Qué? —el desconocido balbuceó, abriendo la boca un par de veces sin sentido mientras apartaba los ojos y tomaba nota de su alrededor. La comprensión brilló en sus retinas cuando entendió dónde estaba. No en su casa, claramente—. ¿Dónde estoy?

Rukawa resopló, cansado.

—Te dije que era mi departamento.

Los ojos azules volvieron a él con fuerza, prácticamente clavándolo donde estaba. El desconocido lo estudió con atención, demasiada para su comodidad, hasta que relajó la postura y bajó la revista a un costado. Pareció debatir consigo mismo mientras sus ojos hacían un viaje rápido y poco sutil por su cuerpo. Rukawa evitó la mueca de incomodidad.

—Eso quiere decir… ¿dormimos juntos?

Era su turno de atragantarse mientras se apresuraba a negar semejante estupidez. De todas las cosas, ¿por qué se le ocurría…? Sintió sus mejillas entibiarse, para su propia consternación.

—Eso no explica cómo acabé aquí, entonces —soltó el otro, ahora mirando a su alrededor.

—Entraste por la ventana y te desplomaste a dormir en mi sofá —ofreció Rukawa, olvidándose de la idea anterior—. Estabas ebrio.

—Oh, mierda.

El desconocido se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aparentemente mortificado. Bueno, eso era lo menos que podría estar, pensó Rukawa. Después de todo, había allanado propiedad privada en una noche de embriaguez. La cabeza oscura se sacudió y esos ojos azules volvieron a clavarse en él, más suaves esta vez.

—Hombre, de verdad lo siento mucho. Escalé el cerezo anoche pensando llegar a mi departamento… —soltó un suspiro cansado—. Debo haberme equivocado de balcón.

Rukawa asintió, sin comprometerse con una respuesta verbal.

—Soy un idiota —murmuró el otro, y él no iba a negar lo contrario. Ahora la situación le parecía _casi_ graciosa.

Suspirando otra vez, el _idiota desconocido_ pareció desinflarse durante un segundo antes de recobrar la compostura. Se enderezó, levantando la barbilla para darle una mirada limpia _«sí, confirmó Rukawa, era apenas unos centímetros más bajo»_ antes de estirar una mano.

—Por favor, discúlpame por esto. Soy Hisashi Mitsui, del 14.

Por un momento, Rukawa dudó. Pero el tipo ya se veía lo bastante mortificado como para sumarle algo más y, además, solo esperaba que se fuera para volver a dormir un poco. Aceptó el saludo.

—Kaede Rukawa.

El gato decidió que ese era el momento de intervenir para pedir mimos, enroscándose entre las piernas de Mitsui y maullando por atención. Rukawa levantó las cejas, curioso ante el comportamiento de su mascota. _Sombra_ nunca se llevaba bien con los extraños.

—Supongo que debería irme ahora —comentó Mitsui, inclinándose para caer en la tentación de acariciar al animal entre las orejas—. Tengo un dolor de cabeza que está matándome y ya es suficientemente incómodo estar de pie en la sala de mi nuevo vecino después de haber allanado su departamento ebrio —sonrió. Rukawa desvió sus ojos hacia su gato, atrapado con la guardia baja ante esa sonrisa inesperada.

—Te compensaré el mal rato, lo prometo.

Y con esas palabras, Hisashi Mitsui salió por la puerta al vestíbulo, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano en el aire, tal como lo haría una visita normal.

﹀ 

Al día siguiente, a las 12 en punto de la mañana, Rukawa abrió la puerta para encontrase de frente con un par de ojos azules ya conocidos. Su vecino sonrió de lado, guiñándole un ojo como saludo mientras levantaba una bolsa que olía misteriosamente bien.

—¿Te apetece un almuerzo dominguero como pago por permitir mi trasero ebrio en tu sofá la otra noche? También traje algo para el gato —movió la lata de atún en la otra mano.

La esquina del labio de Rukawa se curvó. Tal vez, este cambio de departamento no iría tan mal después de todo. Al menos, _el_ _barrio_ era atractivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Me adhiero a la idea que reza: si no encuentras material de tu ship/personaje, créalo. Y esta ship realmente me gusta, así que allá va mi pequeño aporte ;)
> 
> Si esto llamó tu atención lo suficiente como para leerlo, ¡gracias!


End file.
